Fire Bird
by Diluted Dolphin
Summary: This is a background for my OC, Phoenix, who is in the fic 'Georgia Rose' Look it up. it's good! Also, I'm in it. Read to meet Phoenix. Rated T for swearing after chapter one and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_Who's the outlaw?_ _Quick on the draw?_

_Cast the first stone if you don't have a flaw._

_Who fills the jails?_ _Who lives above the law?_

_White collar, Black Market,_ _Who's Rich, Who's Poor?_

**-Big Branch, Gangstagrass**

Phoenix was dead inside. In the middle of summer, just before starting first grade, she was dropped like a rock next to Tori's TV Emporium. She was on the floor, hiding in an alleyway, bawling. Her parents had woken her up at four in the morning to kick her to the curb. She was still in her pajamas, which consisted of a triple-x large football jersey, meant for an overweight, adult male. It was an Eagles jersey, #18, that said Owens on the back. She also wore a set of dark grey leggings and a lighter pair of gray socks.

Her bright red hair was knotted and tangled, hanging in a long, thick clump. Her pale skin fit over a foxlike skull structure, her deep, piercing, grey eyes filled with hatred and hurt. She realized that she still favored this situation over her at home situation.

She was continuously beat for being switched at birth. She had never met her biological parents. She was constantly kicked in the side and punched in the eyes. Her left pupil had faded to match her iris from being hit so hard that her entire left eye went blind.

She stood up, walking to the nearest Subway restraint. Thank God it was Friday! This was the nearest Subway that let homeless people eat free all day. She stumbled inside, standing in line. She had picked a simple sandwich, ham, cheese, olives, and mayonnaise. She ate quickly, trying to clear up her table quickly. She ran to Town Square. Maybe her kick-assing dance moves would earn her some cash? She danced her heart out, and collected enough to buy a daytime outfit and, if she played her cards right, a pair of shoes.

About an hour later, she walked to a nearby Seven Eleven, and asked to stay the night.

About seven years later, Phoenix was celebrating her Thirteenth birthday in the Seven Eleven she had spent most of her life in. She basically owned the store now, being able to have all of the snacks she wanted.

"Hey, Keith! Nice to see you today!" she shouted, running to meet the employee before he got behind the desk.

"Hi there! How's my Fire Bird today?" he said equally as loud, Picking her up and twirled her around. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Keith! Say, how many regulars do you think we'll see today?" Phoenix asked, picking up a Cosmo magazine. She flipped through it, noticing how many models needed to be airbrushed to look good. She had natural beauty.

She ran a mini, orange hairbrush through her soft, long, brick red hair. She hadn't had a haircut in seven years, and it showed. Her hair flowed down her back to her tailbone. She skipped to the Employee restroom to change. She put on a cloudy grey bra, a black tank top, and a pair of purple shorts.

She ran into the main part of the shop, grabbing a Sprite out of the fridge. She cracked the lid open, her lean muscles flexing through her pale, ghost-like skin. She took a sip, cringing slightly at the carbonation.

She kept watch of the store when Keith had to leave work to hang out with some guy named Ellis. Soon though, she was too bored to resist sleep.

Paste your document here...


	2. Painfully short Chapter 2!

_How to lie to yourself and thereby to everyone else__  
_

_How to keep smiling when you're thinking of killing yourself_

_How to numb a La holic to avoid going within_

_How to stay stuck in blue by blaming them for enerything_

**-8 Easy Steps, Alanis Morrisette**

Phoenix woke up about an hour later, ringing a customer's cupcake up boredly. She ripped off a receipt for the whiny mother, bid her a good day, and sighed. She glared at her cyborg-like left arm. She remembered how she got it too well.

She was twelve years old. One of Keith's friends, Zack, had asked her to help him work. She followed him to an abandoned house. Soon, she was working in a Meth Lab. She worked there for two months before she realized what she was doing. She was being used. She was useless unless someone needed their quick fix.

She ran to the street and laid down in the middle, waiting for a car. Thank goodness she was petite. An SUV came speeding down the street. She realized that she wanted to live, curling up into a ball. Her left arm was a second too late, and soon her forearm had completely disappeared.

She screamed, standing and running to her Seven Eleven as quickly as her long legs could go. She was losing blood fast. She dizzily waltzed in, walking to Keith. She blacked out when he helped her into the ambulance.

Maybe two hours later, she woke up, surrounded by surgeons. They all looked down at the drowsy patient, mumbling things that she didn't understand. Finally, one doctor bent down to speak to her.

"I'm sorry. We had to give you a prosthetic arm. On the plus side, it is removable. Your guardian is outside, awaiting your safe return. The medication should wear off any minute now."

After about fifteen minutes, she got up and walked out of the room. She glared at the fake, metal and plastic arm that clung to her skin. She took it off, looking at the nub underneath it. She had lost almost all of her forearm, there being just about two and a half inches left. She put the prosthetic back on, glancing over the realistic, flesh-like arm. She could modify the metal skeleton arm to make it move.

Keith hadn't yelled at her or made her feel worse about it. He had looked at it through her eyes for the two hours that she had been under the knife, and if he were used in the same way, he'd have done the same thing. He took her to Dairy Queen to get a dark chocolate Blizzard.

That was a year ago. She had attempted suicide on her birthday. It still stung every once in a while, but being able to admit that she screwed up really bad was a pretty good thing to do. She took out a pink piece of paper with tally marks on it. She added one, adding up to twenty-three tally marks telling her that she was healing. Her angelic smile brightened the room before she heard the store phone ringing.

"What the hell were you two thinking? Do you both have death wishes? Answers, Ellis! I want answers!" Phoenix shouted for the entire hospital to hear clearly.


	3. Author's Note! (Sorry, Nikki!)

**I'm sorry i can't update for a little while longer. Dont worry though! it will be back in full swing soon! I love you guiz!**

**I also need some help. PM me your suggestions for my story. I have chronic writer's block, LOL sadness. I think that's it.**


End file.
